


Necessary Interference

by Alyson



Series: 101 Ways to Fall [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Deception, Denial, Getting Together, M/M, OOC Spock, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Commander Spock, while an instructor at the Academy, meets Dr. Leonard McCoy, a charming man with a lot of 'boyfriend potential.'  There's only one problem that he can't solve with logic - Cadet James Kirk.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Boyfriend's Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600032) by [DarkenedHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart). 



> I enjoyed the hell out of DarkenedHeart's story, and while I was reading it got an idea for a story of my own that borrows heavily from theirs. It also fits perfectly into my Ways to Fall series, and I need all the ideas for that I can get! Many parts are essentially the same though in my own words. I'd say the major differences are that Jim and Bones are not in an established relationship, my story takes place in first year while I believe the other is in third year, and the ending is very different. Spock lovers may like it better. I encourage everyone to read the other, though, even if you are a Spock lover. This completely different AU side of him is actually fun IMO LOL.
> 
> I had intended to post this all in one go, but it's a lot longer than I thought it would be and I came to a natural break in the story so decided to make it multi chapter. Now that means there will be two chapters with maybe a third smutty chapter. That would be another salute to DarkenedHeart's story as she seperated her smut into a second chapter :). Don't worry about my habit of not updating. This will be done by the end of the week, if not by the end of tonight LOL. (Posted in the next two days, though)

Commander Spock picked his clean uniforms up from the Academy cleaners without so much as glancing at them. He had his day set on a precise schedule and it did not include inspecting what he had come to know as excellent work. He carried on with his day; having lunch in the Instructors' Hall, teaching his Xenolinguistics class (admiring the beautiful, mocha skinned cadet with the miles long legs up front), returning to his office to grade papers and file his daily student log, returning to the Instructors' Hall to have dinner, this time in the company of Captain Pike, then back to his quarters for the night. It was only then that he opened the old fashioned brown paper bundle that contained his freshly cleaned uniforms.

From that day forward he would add the necessary time to his schedule to inspect his uniforms on premises and then take the opened package to his quarters before having lunch.

The uniform package, and enclosed receipt, had his name and information on them, but the uniforms were decidedly red. Cadet red. He heaved a very un-Vulcan sigh, realizing that the cleaners would be closed and not back open until after he had had breakfast and taught his first class of the day. He also decided he would move his laundry day to leave him with a clean uniform even on pickup day. He had none in his closet. He glanced down at the uniform he was wearing and the brown splotch on the right bottom portion of the jacket. Captain Pike had accidentally spilled gravy on him while they were heading to dispose of their trays. Animal protein. Ick.

Spock looked at the uniforms again and realized they were in his size and general cut. He and the cadet they belonged to were clearly of the same slender build. He imagined the young male would also be in the same predicament, wrong uniforms and no one of the same tall, slender build to borrow from. He would have to wear one of them. There was no other choice, other than to call in sick and he did not think the fact he looked horrible in that shade of red and thought he was done with it constituted 'sick.'

Resigned to his fate, Spock laid one of the uniforms out on his bed and began attaching his rank pins. Once done, he hung the offensive garment in his closet and called the cleaners, leaving them a message.

“This is Commander Spock. There was an error with my uniforms. I will be there at 0905 precisely, after my first class, to rectify the mistake. Please inform the cadet that this also affected that I will be returning his uniforms at that time but I, unfortunately, was forced to wear one of them. I will return that one to YOU that evening before you close. Spock out.”

Somewhat satisfied (and somewhat annoyed) Spock settled down to meditate.

*~*~*~*

Leonard McCoy was preoccupied, yet again, with thoughts of his new best friend, Jim Kirk. Thoughts of how the annoying young man was determined to disrupt his study time, his sleep time, his clinic time... any time that hadn't been blocked out for Kirk he wanted to interrupt and make it for himself. That's what McCoy would later blame for causing him to run straight into another cadet as he headed towards his first class of the day.

“Holy... sorry, man, wasn't watching where I was going,” McCoy stuttered as he picked up the PADD he had knocked out of the other man's hands and tried to right them both.

“No apologies are necessary, as I was also not watching where I was going. I do not believe we have met. I am Spock.”

Leonard looked up to see a handsome face with swept up eyebrows and pointed ears. He wasn't the first Vulcan he had ever seen but he was probably the best looking. His face was still blank of expression but it didn't look to be made of stone. They were heading in the same general direction so it was natural to fall into step together.

“Nice to meet you, Spock. Leonard McCoy. You know, I haven't seen you around before. What's your track?”

“Science, concentrating in Physical Science and Astrophysics, as well as Command.”

“Damn, I thought I was busy. No wonder I've never seen you before. You're lucky you're out in the light of day.”

Spock smirked, charmed by the handsome man's colloquial speech. He'd have to find out where Cadet McCoy was originally from. His underlying accent was soothing to Spock's ears and he wondered if a region full of people who spoke like McCoy would make an enjoyable vacation. He quickly dismissed that thought. His parents would be expecting him home for vacation, at least this year.

“What of you, Mr. McCoy?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“It's actually Dr. McCoy, but you can call me Leonard. Medical. I was already a doctor with a private practice and practicing rights at Atlanta General before I left it all behind and signed up here.”

“I believe there is more to that fascinating story,” Spock acknowledged, inclining his head as they came to a stop at the walkway they realized they would be parting at. “It is a story I would be most interested in hearing in full at some point, if you would be so inclined to share.”

“Well that would require us running into each other again,” McCoy smiled.

“Hopefully, not as literally next time. May I?”

Spock had his hand held out towards Leonard's PADD and with a start he realized he wanted to put his personal information in so McCoy could contact him. He handed it over, watching the long, slender fingers quickly find the link into his contacts, trying to tamp down on the blush that was forming.

“I would very much like to have that conversation, either over coffee or dinner,” Spock said as he handed the PADD back. “I leave it to you if you would like the same. Simply send me a missive with the time and place and I will be sure to let you know if it is agreeable. The ball, as they say, is in your court.”

That was clearly an invitation to a date, not a study group. McCoy gave Spock a genuine smile, wide enough to let his dimples flash. He was pleased to see he wasn't the only one having to fight a blush. The green tint to Spock's face was rather fetching, in McCoy's opinion. 

//Holy hell, wait till I tell Jim!// Leonard thought as he headed to his class.

He didn't realize that Spock hadn't gone on to his own class, but was still standing at the junction where they separated, watching McCoy as he walked away.

//Fascinating//

*~*~*~*

“A Vulcan?”

“Yeah, Jim, a Vulcan. I know you don't have their hearing but I know damn well you heard that.”

“But a Vulcan? Really? I didn't even think there was more than one in Starfleet, and he's not a cadet.”

Leonard huffed and rolled over onto his stomach so he could get a better look at his friend. The better to give him the Stink Eye (trademark pending). They were studying in Leonard's room, which meant Kirk was sitting at his desk, eating all his food and talking about anything that had nothing to do with their classes while Leonard lay on his bed attempting to read his class material.

“Well, maybe you didn't know because he's still a cadet, duh. What are you on, a mailing list or something? More importantly, what's with you? Why do you care that he's Vulcan? You nail everything that moves. You afraid I”m going to get into the pants of that particular shade of green before you do?”

“First of all, I do not nail everything that moves. That's a nasty rumor and I won't stand for you, my best friend, putting any stock in it. Secondly, yeah, maybe. I've been with darker but that's a lovely, subtle shade I haven't found yet.”

McCoy rolled his eyes and rolled himself back onto his back.

“But, Bones, we're talking about a Vulcan! If they made a being who could be the opposite of you, that would be it. He's not going to hold your hand, take you on long walks and kiss you under the stars.”

“Who the hell says I want those things?” Leonard argued, but his heart leapt at the thought, though it wasn't deep brown eyes that were gazing at him under the stars just before his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss. Leonard had to shake his head to clear his mind of those crazy thoughts before it got out of hand.

“Because I know YOU!” Kirk shouted, now standing on the chair, pointing at McCoy. “And you're already fantasizing about the pointy eared bastard, you fool!”

“Get down from there you melodramatic infant, before you hurt yourself!” Leonard shot back, grateful that mind reading wasn't one of Jim's many talents.

*~*~*~*

“Commander, thank you for joining me for lunch,” Captain Pike smiled as Spock walked into his office, carrying a 'to-go' tray from the Instructors' Hall. “Hate to make it a working lunch but there's a lot to catch up on. Nice to see you back in your blacks.”

“Nice to be back in my blacks,” Spock admitted as he settled his tray on the spot that had been cleared for him on Pike's desk and took his seat. “I never understood the logic of putting cadets in such a startling shade of red.”

“It's so if the Academy ever gets attacked they'll draw the eye of the enemy and leave us senior officers time to run.”

Spock raised one eyebrow, the subtle shift of his expression telling Pike exactly how he felt about that comment. Pike laughed as he picked up his sandwich. 

“It's a joke, Spock. I have no idea why that color was picked except that it clashes so badly with every other uniform in the 'Fleet you can tell who's a cadet with ease.”

“Perhaps that is the reason. It is more logical than your 'cannon fodder' explanation,” Spock conceded over Pike's laughter. “What was it you were needing to discuss, sir?”

“Yes, on to business. Cadet James Kirk.”

“Ah, yes, George Kirk's son. I had heard that he joined the Academy. I also heard he has a record of miscreant behavior, as well as being a genius. Some might consider that a dangerous combination.”

“I would be one of those people. However, I also believe it's far from too late to mold him into an impeccable officer and keep him from being dangerous. At least not dangerous to the Federation.”

“Indeed, that would be a wise course of action.”

“I think you'll also find that the young man is eager to make something of himself, to prove that while he is his father's son at the same time he's his own man who will make his own name for himself. He's got a lot of greatness inside. He just needs the right person to bring it out.”

“I will find, sir?”

“Yep. I'm currently his adviser, but I feel he needs a more one on one mentoring situation, and I think you'll be perfect for that position.”

“Yes, sir,” Spock nodded, not sure that he would be, but willing to take the Captain's word for it. “I'll send him a message after lunch to set up a meeting.”

“Wonderful! Now that that's out of the way, I've been hearing rumors about a certain Communications cadet that can't keep her eyes off you....”

*~*~*~*

True to his word, Spock sent an intercommunication message from his account to Cadet Kirk's, requesting a meeting for the following day. Moments later, he received two messages, one a reply from Kirk, the other a message from McCoy. Despite his desire to read the one from McCoy immediately, he chose to take care of the work related message first. It was short and to the point as he expected. Kirk was indeed available at the time he requested and would be meeting with him in his office. Done with that, he opened the message he had been hoping to receive.

It was slightly disappointing. McCoy wanted to meet with him for coffee at the same time that Kirk had confirmed for the meeting. He was tempted to accept and then ask Kirk to reschedule, but though he was well within his rights as the senior officer, he felt he would be taking advantage of his position. He had set the day and time and Kirk had accepted. The only way he would find rescheduling acceptable was if a superior officer required his presence at that time as well. With regret, he replied to McCoy's request with his predicament and offered to meet him after his meeting with the cadet.

He was in the middle of grading papers when his comm notified him of another incoming message. He snatched it up with more haste then was proper and opened up the new missive from the doctor. To his delight, it was an acceptance of the new time for their date. Spock confirmed his receipt of the message then returned to his grading, looking forward to seeing McCoy the next day.

*~*~*~*

“I told you!”

“I know, Jim!”

“I mean, come on, it wasn't just the same name but the same address!”

“I know, Jim!”

Leonard lay on his bed, scowling at the reply he had received from Spock, letting him know he had gotten the last message and saying he was looking forward to their meeting.

“What did you say to him, anyway? Did you call him out on his dastardly deception?” Jim flopped down on the bed beside him and looked at the PADD for himself. “Seriously? You're still going out with him?”

“Yes, but I want you nearby.”

“Now you're making sense! We'll catch that liar in the act!”

“Oh, for crying out loud, Jim, cut it out! He didn't lie to me.”

“No?”

“No. He was just wearing cadet reds and didn't tell me he was in disguise, for some reason.”

Jim stared at him for a moment before he burst into laughter, nearly falling off the bed.

“Oh, shut up, you infant.”

*~*~*~*

James Kirk was an odd specimen, even for someone, like Spock, found most humans to be odd specimens. He was the picture of respect, propriety and decorum. He also seemed to be somewhat hostile towards Spock, though he could not put his finger on exactly what is was about the cadet that seemed hostile. 

When Kirk had reported to his office for their meeting, he had entered when invited and snapped a perfect salute. Once Spock had ordered him at ease, he had raked the Commander with an up and down look that might have been belligerent if Kirk's face hadn't been devoid of all emotion. He took the seat offered to him before they began their conversation, Spock experiencing an unaccountable disquiet.

“Thank you for meeting with me today, Cadet Kirk. Captain Pike has informed me that he would like for me to act as your mentor while at the Academy. I am Spock.”

“It's good to meet you... Spock? I apologize. Should I address you as Spock or Mr. Spock? It just seems a bit informal. Do you always introduce yourself without rank?”

“Indeed, when titles are necessary, such in command situations, I prefer Commander. However, as we will be engaging in a less formal relationship, Spock will be preferable.”

“Very good, sir,” the cadet responded before tilting his head slightly to one side and almost deliberately changing his expression to one of confusion. “Why not introduce yourself as Commander Spock? Doesn't it ever confuse anyone? If they aren't aware of your rank? Or that you have rank?”

Spock suddenly had a distinctly uneasy feeling. Kirk was still being polite. He wasn't saying anything in a way that he could be called out on – after all, Spock himself had set the tone of their meeting as personal. He seemed to be 'getting at something,' as Pike often put it.

“I do not understand,” Spock responded neutrally. “I assumed even first year cadets would be able to read my rank pins and know that I am a Commander. If I am out of uniform, which is rare, I am not usually in a situation I would need to introduce myself.”

Kirk nodded, seemingly satisfied, and immediately turned their conversation to more pertinent topics. It the back of his mind, however, Spock went over the first part of their conversation. It seemed as if Kirk had asked him much more than the question had implied and he in return had given an answer he was unaware of.

*~*~*~*

“How'd the meeting go?” Leonard asked by way of greeting when an out of breath Jim joined him at the outside tables near the beverage kiosk he was meeting Spock at in mere minutes. 

“Fine, fine,” Jim huffed. “I have got to start working out harder if I want to be in command.”

“Ok, great, but what about Spock?”

“Was he wearing rank when you met him?”

“What?”

“Pins, of any kind, that would show he was a Commander. They'd be up around his collar and on his wrists?”

“I know where'd they be,” McCoy snapped. “I didn't notice. We're cadets. We don't have rank.”

“Technically, we can where any uniform that's part of where we're stationed so long as we have our rank pins and a good reason. The cadet reds and instructor blacks just mean we're stationed at the Academy.”

“So he probably was wearing his rank I just didn't notice.”

“Yeah, wouldn't be the first time that got you in trouble.”

“Oh, I knew that guy was an Admiral. He was still going to get a hypo to the ass.”

“Oh, Bones, you have to bedside manner of Florence Nightingale. Why hasn't anyone snatched you up before now?”

“You know what this means?” McCoy grinned, choosing to ignore Kirk's sarcastic remark. “He's probably not a spy for the Romulans!”

“That was an option? Don't eliminate that possibility, yet. I may need to go undercover! As a Romulan!”

“Give me a break! No amount of surgery could help you pass as a Romulan. You don't have the talent.”

“I have plenty of talent.”

“Sure, but not the kind that will help.”

“Fuck off, Bones.”

“You fuck off. He should be here any minute.”

“Shit! Good luck!”

McCoy laughed as he watched Jim try to hide himself behind a trash can then a bush before he finally decided it would be best to just sit a couple of benches away with a coffee and his PADD. Some spy.

*~*~*~*

Spock had actually witnessed the spectacle of Cadet Kirk trying to hide himself. When he noticed the cadet near where his date was waiting for him trying to shield himself behind a trashcan, he had thought he had dropped something. When he dove behind a bush, he realized he was attempting to hide. For a brief moment he couldn't imagine why, then he turned his attention back to Dr. McCoy to see him watching Kirk, laughing in delight, his eyes aglow. He was indeed a very handsome man, but Spock had seen that look on enough Humans to feel a pang of disappointment before he quickly dismissed it. He and Kirk clearly knew each other. If McCoy was interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with the other man, surely he would have. He certainly wouldn't have agreed to a date with Spock.

Once Kirk had settled himself on a bench and McCoy risen to get a coffee from the replicator kiosk, Spock started towards him again, making himself known as he neared by his foot steps. McCoy looked up towards him and Spock was treated to the other man's smile, until it died on his lips. Suddenly, Spock recalled the conversation he had had earlier with Kirk. He also thought back to his first meeting with McCoy and how vague he had been when asked about his track. Why had he been so vague? He had answered truthfully. Those were the tracks within which he taught. But that's not what McCoy had meant and Spock had to admit to himself that he had known he was being asked what track he was on as a /student/. He wondered if they had coordinated their messages to him to confirm that Commander Spock and Cadet Spock were the same person. It made sense, seeing as they clearly knew each other and the odd conversation he had with Kirk.

“Leonard,” Spock greeted, deciding to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. “It is good to see you. I am pleased you agreed to meet with me today.”

“Spock,” the other man acknowledged with a nod of his head. His eyes searched the Vulcan's face, though what he was looking for Spock didn't know. “I see you're in a different uniform today.”

“Yes,” he replied. There was no sense delaying the inevitable since it was clear that the doctor was not going to go along with pretending Spock hadn't committed a faux pax. “There had been a mix up the other day with the cleaners and I ended up with a cadet's uniform. By the look on your face I was in grave error by not introducing myself to you as Commander Spock. I hope you can accept my apology, and that it was not an intentional deception.”

McCoy gave a slight nod and a small, but genuine, smile before motioning for Spock to join him at the bench. Spock took a moment to retrieve a tea from the replicator before sitting down next to him.

“Is our socializing going to be a problem?” McCoy asked once they were settled.

“No. You are not in my direct line of command, nor are you likely to be given your track.”

“What if I want to take classes to allow me to advance to CMO of a starship someday? I've been told there are some command track classes I'll have to take”

“Than I encourage you to do so. The few command classes you will need are not ones I teach.”

“Ok, good.” McCoy's smile was much wider, showing his lovely dimples, and he relaxed into his seat more, fully facing Spock. “Now then, why don't you tell me how you ended up in cadet reds. The black uniform is much more flattering on you, by the way.”

“Thank you,” he said, twisting to face his date more. He noticed in his peripheral that Kirk was still on the near by bench, hunched over a PADD with far more tension than anything on the screen could possibly warrant. With a mental sigh, Spock resigned himself to having a chaperon on his first date with McCoy, and began to relay the story as asked.

*~*~*~*

“Well, that was a waste of an afternoon, but you had to find out, so lesson learned.”

McCoy eyed his blond friend, practically skipping beside him, as they walked back towards the dorms after his date with Spock. He seemed far too pleased for someone who just sat pretending to work for the last hour.

“What are you talking about?” He asked. “I didn't waste an afternoon. I thought that was a very successful date.”

Jim stumbled but caught himself before falling flat on his face. Leonard was oddly grateful his friend's pretty face hadn't gotten scratched up. The pretty face, however, was shooting him a deadly glare.

“THAT is what you call a successful date? He couldn't have been more boring. That story about the mixed up uniforms was so contrived I nearly started crying. He could have at least made up something more exciting about why he was disguised as a student.”

“It was a true story, that's why it was boring. He wasn't in disguise.”

“Are you sure?”

“For the last time, Jim, you would not make a passable Romulan.”

“I think you are so very wrong about that.”

“You're too stocky. Perfectly fine for a Human, but not a Vulcanoid.”

“Yeah, and we know how you like those Vulcanoids.”

McCoy smirked at his pouting companion as they entered his dorm. Jim, as usual, had opted not to head back to his own dorm to do homework but dropped onto Leonard's couch, laying back and putting his feet up on the opposite arm rest. He plopped his rucksack onto his lap and began digging through it, looking for the materials he needed to start his current assignments.

“Are you going to see him again?” he asked as casually as he could to a Leonard who was busy putting together a study snack for the both of them.

“Yeah,” he replied, not turning around. “Yeah, I'd like to see him again. Maybe in a more private setting.”

If he hadn't been so distracted, he would have seen the sad look Jim aimed at his PADD. He might have realized it was similar to the sad smile on his own face.

*~*~*~*

Spock found himself sitting in his office, failing to grade anything. The date had been interesting and it had given him a lot to think about. He really liked McCoy. The man had a sharp mind and a quick wit. He imagined they could spend hours having intellectual discussions and philosophical debates. His easy charm and laid back manner reassured Spock that he would be a calm, logical companion, though not as dispassionate as himself. That, he decided, was a positive. 

He did, however, have a couple of concerns, and they were enough to make him pause when considering further dates. They may make a long term relationship difficult. First off was the tale of the good doctor's divorce. Spock was aware that many of the more unsavory details had been glossed over, but it was still clear that the other man had been deeply committed and had taken the ending of the marriage rather hard. While this boded well for his views on commitment, Spock couldn't help but wonder if he were 'getting in over his head,' as his mother would say. He had never been in a serious relationship and he felt inadequate to the task of possibly entering one with a man who was clearly more experienced. While on the one hand, McCoy's greater experience could be an advantage for Spock, especially if the doctor were patient and perhaps enjoyed being more in control. However, Spock's own inexperience could be a disadvantage to the doctor, especially if he felt that he had his fill of inexperienced partners and was looking for someone more on his level.

That was not an insurmountable problem. It would be something he would be willing to explore, perhaps after he and Leonard had gotten to know each other better and were considering taking their relationship to the next level. It was certainly not something he really needed to worry about yet. The other problem, however, was much more serious and could end any chance he had with him before the end of the second date. The problem could actually determine if there would be a second date. 

That problem was the man he had been assigned to mentor, Cadet James Kirk. Their collusion to determine Spock's intentions (honorable on Kirk's part, he was pleased to admit), Kirk's spying on their date, and then their 'getting to know you' conversation consisted mostly of Leonard regaling him with stories of his and Kirk's adventures... Kirk seemed to be a big part of his life. And if the way they had been looking at each other as he arrived for their date was any indication, he would be an obstacle to any kind of romantic relationship with the doctor. Spock was not interested in dealing with obstacles.

He was just considering this problem when there was a knock on his door.

“Enter,” he called and the door slid open to reveal Cadet Uhura, one of his brightest students and someone who was fast becoming a friend.

“Commander Spock,” she greeted. “May I have a moment of your time? I have some questions on our last assignment.”

“Certainly, Ms. Uhura. Please, have a seat.”

As she began talking, Spock did his best to concentrate on her melodious voice and what she was saying. This was usually not a problem. Cadet Uhura often brought interesting ideas and complicated thoughts to his attention. Now, however, his thoughts kept wandering to his own problems, Uhura's voice merely a pleasant background noise. On some level he realized his lack of concentration was disturbing. He would have to meditate on that later.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

With a start, he realized he had been unresponsive for two point three five minutes. He leaned over the desk in what he had learned meant, to Humans, that he wished to confide in them something.

“My apologies, Ms. Uhura... Nyota, may I discuss a matter that is on my mind?”

“Certainly,” she replied, her face openly curious as she copied his posture, leaning her forearms on his desk.

“I have been assigned Cadet Kirk to mentor. I believe you know him.”

“I most certainly do,” she replied, voice loaded with sarcasm. “Is there a problem?”

“None that I have encountered,” he admitted, “and there is little I can in good conscious impart to you. However, what is on my mind is his relationship with Dr. McCoy. They seem to be inseparable.”

“Oh, they are,” Nyota laughed, leaning back into her chair. “They came in on the shuttle together, the same one I arrived on. They both looked like they had been pulled off a barroom floor. I know that's exactly what happened in Kirk's case. They have been attached at the hip ever since, and I honestly don't know why. Kirk is loud, arrogant, a risk taker. McCoy is actually a kind, responsible man. But for some reason those two are madly in love with each other.”

“Indeed?”

“Not that they've admitted it to each other. Kirk runs around, picking up random cadets for one night stands, while McCoy puts in way too many hours at the Academy Clinic and looks forlornly at the couples walking around. They're always touching each other, though, and watching each other with love sick smiles when the other isn't looking. It's a little sad. I may not know what McCoy sees in Kirk, but it would be nice if they'd finally get to the point where they were ready to tell each other and just get together already.”

“Why has no one simply told them? You could, perhaps, inform McCoy of your observations.”

“That wouldn't work. They need to figure it out for themselves. It's an odd, Human, idiosyncrasy.”

“I see,” he mused, his mind working on a newly forming solution to his problem. “You seem to be quiet aware of what is going on with Cadets Kirk and McCoy.”

“Yes,” she grimaced. “My roommate knows Cadet Kirk a little too well for my liking.”

“I find your observational abilities admirable,” Spock clarified. “When in a closed society, such as on a starship, even gossip is an important form of intel.”

Uhura gave him a brilliant smile and the two moved back to the topic of her assignment. Spock was pleased to be able to concentrate on his conversation with woman in front of him. She had been instrumental in helping him begin to formulate a solution to his problem. A plan was almost ready to be implemented that would take care of Kirk, and by extension, his obstacle with McCoy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock ups the ante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! So encouraging :). And this story just keeps getting longer. We're looking at four chapters now. Part of the problem is I just keep wanting to share LOL.

“Well, that's nice. I guess.”

Jim looked up from where he was sitting on Bones' bed, working on a research paper, to see what had taken his attention away from his own homework. He didn't have to ask, of course. McCoy wordlessly held out his personal comm for Jim to see.

“Huh,” Jim said after reading the message. Twice. “That's Spock's way of wooing you, is it? //Our meeting of yesterday was adequately stimulating. I am inviting you to attend a symposium on the Significance of Sociophonetics in the Development of Cultural Dimensions Among Developing Non-Humanoid Species with me this Saturday. Perhaps we can go out to dinner afterwards to discuss the lecture. I look forward to your reply.// Please tell me you said no.”

“I haven't responded yet.”

“You're thinking about it? 'Adequately stimulating?' If one of my companions referred to our date that way I'd be sorely offended.”

“I've walked in on one of your 'dates,'” Bones smirked. “If they said 'adequately stimulating' they weren't really there.”

“Why, Bones, you old dog. You did stay and watch longer than you admitted.”

Bones just shrugged but didn't look the least bit ashamed.

“But seriously, what a horrible way to describe your date!”

“He's a Vulcan,” McCoy huffed, rolling his eyes. “What is he going to say? Our date was a lot of fun? Let's do it again?”

“You know, the way he puts it, it sounds kinda dirty. What he should have said was 'Our date gave me a boner, let me take you out again then bang you somewhere semi-public.'”

“What part of the body is considered semi-public?”

“The hands?”

“He'd want to bang me in the hands?”

“I want to bang you in the hands,” Jim leered, waggling his eyebrows. 

Leonard nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

*~*~*~*

“So,” Nyota began after setting her lunch out on Spock's desk and pulling up the visitor chair. “He said yes to the symposium?”

“Yes,” Spock replied, taking the lid from his own lunch. “I believe it will be an interesting day.”

“Is he aware that it's a four hour lecture?”

“I did not inform him. The information is on the symposium's website if he cares to look it up.”

“He might,” she smiled. “I'm going with Gaila. Who do you think will fall asleep first? Leonard or Gaila?”

“Why do you think Leonard will fall asleep?”

“He's a doctor, not a linguist.”

“Neither will fall asleep,” Spock countered. “Leonard will valiantly fight boredom and Gaila will find someone to flirt with from across the auditorium.”

“Hmm, interesting. I agree with your assessment of Gaila. You, on the other hand, will be nudging Leonard awake after the second hour to prevent him from embarrassing you with his snoring.”

“Vulcan's do not become embarrassed. And I will take that bet.”

“Good. You can take me OUT to lunch when I win.”

“Or, more likely, you can pick our lunches up from Very Vegetarian and bring them back here when I win.”

“What? That restaurant's three miles from campus!”

“Three point seven five. I advise taking a cab.”

*~*~*~*

Spock wondered if Nyota would enjoy going to Very Vegetarian for her victory lunch. He considered this as he nudged Leonard for a second time while observing Gaila across the room whispering to the blushing young man next to her.

*~*~*~*

“So, how was the date?” Jim asked the back of Leonard's head. The front of his head was busy burying itself in the pillow below him.

“It was good,” he said, voice muffled. “Too bad it lasted so long.”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“Ok,” Leonard began, rolling over so he could look at Jim. “That symposium? It lasted four hours. There was one fifteen minute break in which everyone ran for the single set of bathrooms. I thought my bladder would bust by the time I made it in. Then, I'm pretty sure I embarrassed Spock, because the second half? I couldn't keep my eyes open. He had to keep nudging me awake and I swear his ears were green by the time we left. But he is a glutton for punishment. He took me to a very nice restaurant for dinner and rehashed the entire lecture over three courses and dessert. He gave me the detailed explanation I did not ask for. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't have to nudge me awake during the entree.” 

Jim looked horrified.

“Please tell me that was the last date.”

“Jim, you've got to understand, he's culturally different from us.”

“I'm culturally different from you,” Jim argued. “He's just dull. Painfully dull. And since when are you so tolerant?”

“I'm very tolerant! And maybe a little lonely. Face it, Jim, you've got your pick of the Academy and San Francisco. I haven't been asked out in a long time.”

“I'm confused. When's the last time you've asked anyone out?”

“Ummm...”

“Bones?”

Leonard sighed and pulled himself off the bed. He headed into the kitchenette and began fiddling with the coffeemaker. Jim knew he was just avoiding him, but he didn't press him. He just silently watched him move around the kitchenette, letting the silence do its work.

“I don't, ok?” he finally broke. “Since highschool, I've always been the ask-ee. Hell, Jocelyn even asked me to marry her.”

“You're, like, thirty!”

“I'm twenty eight! Almost twenty nine. But, yeah. Guess I just got used to it. I used to be more approachable, believe it or not.”

“I thought you asked him out for coffee.”

“Not until he made it very clear that he wanted a date and put his contact information in my PADD.”

“Ok, we're going to have to change that. I'm going to teach you how to flirt and to ask people out. Believe me, handsome, you'll have your pick, too.”

“I don't know, Jim.”

“I do. Come on, get over here.”

Leonard sighed again (this was becoming a habit) and walked over to Jim, standing in front of him.

“Ok, now, ask me out.”

“I thought you were going to show me how to ask someone out?”

“I need to see what I'm working with, first. Just flirt with me and ask me out. Give it your best try.”

“Um, ok,” Leonard loosened his limbs, took a breath, and then gave Jim his best smile. “Hey, darln', I'd love to take you to dinner. How 'bout it?”

“Ok,” Jim said dreamily.

“Huh?”

“I mean, yeah, that works,” Jim said, shaking the fog out of his head, his face heating up. “Don't know what you're so worried about, that was perfect.”

“Really? It felt kinda lame.”

“Nah. You try that with any co-ed and you'll have more dates then you can afford.”

“If you say so, but I'm giving this thing with Spock a chance. Who knows. He might be a beast in the sack.”

“He would almost have to be to make up for his personality.”

Jim was glad to hear Bones laughing again. He was also glad that he hadn't seemed to notice the way he swooned at his smile and being called 'darln'. That accent was going to be the death of him.

*~*~*~*

The week started for Jim with Tactical I, Hand to Hand, Diplomatic Theory and a morning meeting with his adviser before lunch with Bones then afternoon classes. His entire morning was spent thinking of Bones and what he was going to do about him. It had never occurred to him that the man wasn't dating because no one had asked. He was so used to being the aggressor, and even in the twenty third century the stereo type of men doing the asking was still prevalent. Even when gender wasn't an issue in regards to who you were asking out, if you were a man (and Bones was all man as far as Jim had seen) you were expected to be the one taking control and calling the shots. At least at the beginning.

So, if he wanted to date, if he wanted to even be someone's boyfriend, maybe he just needed someone else to ask him out, someone more suitable, to get him to give up the green blooded dullard. That's what he needed. Someone more fun, more exciting, who could make him laugh so hard he spewed milk out of his nose. Like Jim did during lunch last Thursday. He could totally find someone like that for him. Like Jim.

He was so screwed.

*~*~*~*

“Spock, are you sure about this?” Pike asked him for the fifth time (it seemed) that morning as the Vulcan readied his files for his meeting with Cadet Kirk. “It's a good idea in regards to Kirk's career with Star Fleet. The credits for this assignment will look great on his transcript. But the personal reason you have for doing this could really blow up in your face.”

“It is the most logical course of action,” Spock explained (again). “It has become clear that drastic steps need to be taken to insure Leonard chooses the correct mate for him.”

“And you think you know best who that is.”

“I think you do as well.”

“Ok, maybe,” Pike conceded, though reluctantly. “Are all Vulcans such interfering busy bodies?”

“I believe 'busy body' is a trait of Vulcans,” Spock admitted. “It is logical to be aware of everything going on in our environment, physically and socially. 'Interfering,' however, is a trait Father insists I picked up from Mother.”

“Great. Ok, Spock, dig your own grave. I'll leave you to your meeting.”

“Thank you, Captain. I shall see you at lunch.”

Pike had to have left just as Kirk arrived because almost immediately after the door closed behind the Captain there was a knock on the door and Spock was admitting the well put together Cadet. He had to admit that Kirk struck quite the figure in his uniform. It was understandable what the vast majority of the Academy population saw in him.

“Mr. Kirk, thank you for joining me. Please, have a seat. I have been reviewing your current academic record and you are doing very well in your classes.”

“Yes, sir,” he responded somewhat stiffly.

“Are you having any issues?”

“None, sir.”

“Good. Please do not hesitate to tell me if that changes. I see that you have elected to stay over the spring break and have put in for Academic Enhancement.”

“Yes, sir,” Kirk replied, finally perking up. “I had hoped to be assigned to Early Admittance Shuttle Flight Training. I'd like to get a head start on my flight qualifications.”

“I have no doubt that a week of flight training would be all that you would need to qualify,” Spock said, noting that Kirk couldn't help but preen under the praise. “Which is why I think that would be better suited as an evening or weekend extra-curricular and I will sign off on that for after the break. I have a much more beneficial activity reserved for you this break.”

“Oh?” Kirk sounded both curious and disappointed.

“Yes. It is a very limited assignment and I had difficulty acquiring it for you as older students had requested it and there is a short waiting list. I convinced the Admiralty that you would benefit the most from the experience and you were indeed responsible and could do what was expected of the cadet assigned.”

“Ok, great, what is it?” Kirk no longer sounded disappointed but very eager for this plumb assignment.

“You will be spending the next seven days on the International Space Station Museum,” Spock announced with barely hidden pride. It was an honor to have the assignment and cadets fought over it. Spock had managed something most advisers couldn't and he knew Kirk should be impressed. However, he wasn't the least bit surprised, or disappointed, when Kirk's face fell.

“Seven days? On the ISSM?”

“Indeed,” Spock replied, keeping up the pretense of a pleased mentor. “You will be working with antique systems that were the height of technology at the beginning of the Space Age. Also, you will have your zero G qualification at the end of the assignment.”

“That's right, it's completely preserved. No artificial gravity. What will I be doing for that week, sir?”

“You will experience space the way your forefathers did, including repeating experiments and completing the daily tasks of taking various readings and making observations. You will be tasked with keeping a log detailing your thoughts, feelings and experiences living and working in this primitive environment. The task is meant to give you first hand experience at just how far the Human race has come in space flight.”

“That's great, but an entire week? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but Cadet McCoy is also staying for clinic duties and we had planned on completing a joint project.”

“I see. I'm sure the joint project can be put aside for the week. I have, after all, already completed the required paperwork for your assignment. It is impossible, outside of illness or injury, to stop you from going at this point,” Spock just barely kept himself from smirking. “I would not worry about Dr. McCoy. I, too, will be staying for the break.”

Kirk did not look reassured.

“Actually, Cadet Kirk... may I call you Jim?”

“Um, sure, Spock,” he allowed, sounding a bit suspicious. 

“I would like to speak to you about something personal in regards to our mutual friend, Leonard.”

“Ok, what's on your mind?”

“Do you believe he is ready to take another mate?”

If Kirk had had something in his mouth, Spock was sure he would have choked. As it was he looked like he nearly choked on his tongue.

“Are you asking me if I think Leonard is ready to have sex with you?” He looked pale and sounded strained.

“No, of course not,” Spock shook his head. “Vulcans do not generally engage in extra-curricular intercourse. No, I would like to pursue a far more serious relationship with the good doctor. I intend to bond with him before the end of the year.”

Kirk did sputter this time and rose to his feet with alarm. He was a very emotionally demonstrative one.

“No!” he shouted before getting a hold of himself and sitting back down. “No, I mean, it's still too soon. You know, after his marriage. And you two haven't dated for very long. Humans don't generally jump right into marriage like that.”

“Though, it has been my experience that some do,” Spock countered. “I understand your concerns, though. Perhaps this week away from you will give the two of us more time to get intimately acquainted. I'm confident I will have his betrothal by the time you return.”

“Away from me?” Kirk was suddenly angry. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Only that as his best friend he spends most of his free time with you. For this week I would like to have more of his attention. Also, since we are speaking personally right now, I think you and I both know that your interest in him is not entirely platonic.”

“What? Oh my god, you see me as a threat. You're getting rid of me so you can trick him into marrying you!”

“Jim, how do you suppose I plan to 'trick' him?”

“I... well... your Vulcany voo-doo!”

Spock raised an eye brow at that. Once this was over and the question of McCoy's heart was settled, he'd have to make it up to Jim and try and become friends with him. He was very entertaining when flustered. He could see why Leonard liked him so much. He'd laugh, if Vulcans laughed.

“I do not know what you mean by that but I assure you I did not choose this assignment for you to get rid of you,” he lied through his teeth. “Besides, you will still be able to speak with Leonard on a daily basis if you choose. There will a one hour window each day that you can communicate with Earth.”

“Yeah, ok, but I'm warning him about you.”

“Then I suggest you hurry. Due to the limited departures to the ISSM, I have had you excused from afternoon classes. Your shuttle leaves in forty four minutes. You'll need to pack.”

“Son of a... permission to be excused to pack. Sir.”

“Permission granted. And Kirk?”

“Yes, sir?” he stopped his headlong flight out of Commander Spock's office and looked over his shoulder.

“You will be helping with the repair of some of the systems on-board. I believe the waste removal system is in need of unclogging.”

“Aye, sir,” Kirk grumbled, and resumed his rush out the door.

Pike was wrong, Spock decided. This plan was working remarkably well.

*~*~*~*

“You're where?” McCoy shouted into his comm the next morning. He hadn't heard from Jim all of the day before. He had missed their lunch without even calling and wasn't returning any of McCoy's calls for the rest of the day. Then, at an ungodly hour of the morning, the insistent chirrping of his comm woke him up to Jim telling him the most unbelievable load of crap he'd ever heard.

“It's not a load of crap,” Jim insisted. “I'm on the International Space Station Museum and your crazy boyfriend's the one who put me here! He wanted me out of the way so he could trick you into a marriage proposal without me there to stop him! He see's me as a threat to his plans!”

“Jim, you have to know how crazy that sounds. We've barely been dating, why would he want to marry me?”

“I don't know. He's crazy?”

“And why would you be a threat to his plans?”

“Becsssumelikau....”

“What?”

“Because he thinks I like you. Like, like like you.”

“Like like?”

“Yeah.”

Leonard was quiet, face slowly heating up. Jim was quiet, though he didn't know what his face was doing.

“Um, well, do you?”

“Uh, yeah, maybe. Hey! I have to get off of here. I can call again at the same time. Be awake for it?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Great! And Bones?”

“Yeah, Jim?”

“I'm cleaning space toilets! Your crazy boyfriend sent me to clean zero G space toilets so he could woo you!”

“Well, damn, maybe I should take him seriously.”

McCoy wasn't sure what Jim said after, since their communication was cut short, but it wasn't very nice.

*~*~*~*

“Leonard,” Spock greeted the other man that afternoon, letting a small smile touch his lips. “I am pleased you could join me for lunch.”

“I was happy to,” McCoy replied, sitting down across from his supposed suitor. A bowl was already set at his place. It contained a disturbingly purple soup with large chunk of unknown vegetation. “What's this?”

“It is plomeek soup. I thought I would introduce you to a delicacy of my home world and a child hood favorite of mine.”

“Ok, great,” Leonard smiled, taking a spoonful of the soup and trying a mouthful. He nearly spit it out. It was horribly bitter. He managed to swallow it, but only just. He didn't want to be rude, but it was horrifying. 

“I was wondering, Leonard, if you would like to attend another lecture with me tonight. I can promise that it will not be something that you'll fall asleep during. It is also not as long.”

“Ok, I can do that,” he smiled, stirring his soup but not taking another bite. He was not going to lie if asked about it, either. “You know, that crazy friend of mine, Jim, thinks you sent him off into space just so he'd be out of your way.”

“That was not my main intention, but it was a pleasing side effect.”

“What?” he stuttered, letting go of his spoon. “He was right? Why?”

“He is an opposing suitor for your affections. Since the two of you have far more history then you and I do, I need to 'level the playing field,' so to speak.”

“That's, that's crazy.”

“No, I do not believe so. You still have the option of speaking to him and the main reason I got that assignment for him is because it is an amazing, rare addition to his resume. I did him a favor. I just happen to be doing myself a favor as well.”

“Ok, I guess,” Leonard relented, but he was not convinced. It still sounded a little nuts. And if Jim had been right about that, was he right about the whole marriage nonsense? And what was going on with the idea that Jim was a romantic rival to Spock? For him? Before that weird conversation with Jim that morning, he would have scoffed at the idea. But Jim had pretty much admitted his feelings were a little stronger than friends...

Leonard spent the rest of his lunch date with Spock lost in thoughts about Jim. He completely missed the fact that Spock wasn't bothering with conversation, hadn't asked him about the god awful soup, or that he had an infuriatingly smug look on his face.

*~*~*~*

Returning from his lunch date to teach his next class of the day, Spock encountered Cadet Uhura on her way to that very class.

“How was your lunch with Leonard?” she asked pleasantly.

“I introduced him to plomeek soup,” he replied.

“I thought Humans found that unpalatable?” she asked with a small frown.

“They do indeed. I would not recommend it.”

Uhura could barely contain her laughter as she took her seat.

*~*~*~*

“The Mores of Human Medical Intervention with Alien Species: Are Star Fleet's Policies 'Humane' or Do They Interfere with the Natural Development of Non-Humans,” McCoy read as he looked over the program Spock handed him as they took their seats for the lecture that night.

He hadn't bothered looking up what lecture they would be attending. He had hoped Spock was right and he wouldn't find it boring but he didn't think Spock would bring him to this. The guest speaker, Dr. Raymond Fitzgerald, if you could call that quack a doctor, was clearly on the side of not providing medical care to species outside of the Federation. And even within the Federation he was against 'artificially advancing' other species with 'Human medicine.' (“How can it be Human medicine if it's not used to treat Humans?” he hissed angrily at Spock.) His ideas were verging on xenophobic as far as McCoy was concerned.

He really should have asked Spock where they were going. He //could not// be polite. It just wasn't going to happen.

He didn't find it boring. He sat on the edge of his seat the entire time, ignoring his date and keeping his attention plastered on the speaker. He was making notes in his mind. The lecture only last an hour, but it was long enough to completely furrow McCoy's brow and turn his face red. When the speaker called for questions and comments, Leonard stood.

“Dr. Leonard McCoy, here, I have a few questions.”

*~*~*~*

“I do not see why you felt the need to call Dr. Fitzgerald a 'sorry excuse for a doctor and a worse excuse for a sentient being' at the end of your tirade. I assure you, you were winning the argument,” Spock commented later over dinner.

Leonard sat and angrily stabbed at his salad. He hadn't been that angry at another person, truly angry not just annoyed, in a long time. The man should have his license revoked.

“I call em like I see em, Spock,” he bit out. “Like it or leave.”

“I am hardly the enemy here,” he replied, raising an eyebrow. “That said, I do believe that Dr. Fitzgerald had a few relevant points.”

“You do, do you.” If Spock noticed how deadly McCoy's voice had become, he didn't show it. “Let's talk about that, then, shall we? You pointy-eared, green-blooded, traitor.”

“I see no reason for such an overtly emotional display. I do not see how that will prove your point any more efficiently than rational debate.”

“It proves the point that I'm angry at that xenophobic mad man and now I'm mad at you for siding with him!”

“I only pointed out he had a few good arguments for leaving other species to their development.”

“Good god man, were you even at the same lecture? Leaving them to their own development is one thing, but leaving them to die is a whole 'nother proposition! And that's precisely what he believes we should do! Non-interference even with other Federation planets if they're not as medically advanced as we are!”

“Leonard, dear, please lower your voice. You're causing a scene.”

“I'll show you a scene!” McCoy stood, angrily tossing his napkin into his plate. “And don't you call me dear! I'll find my own way back to campus!”

He stomped out of the restaurant, trailing curious stares behind him. Once outside in the fresh air, he took a deep breath to calm down. He suddenly regretted his over the top reaction to Spock's comments. He hadn't even really given him a chance to explain what he agreed with. But the pointy-eared bastard knew Leonard had been on edge since the lecture had begun and that he was still steaming. To dare take the side of that idiot.... And he was just as angry with Spock again as he had been in the restaurant.

He needed to get back to campus and get some sleep. He really needed to talk to Jim in the morning. He was ready to stop pussy-footing around and figure out where he and the blond cadet stood. And then once they had that cleared up, he'd fix Spock's little green wagon.

*~*~*~*

Spock watched a very angry Leonard stomp out of the restaurant. Once he had disappeared through the doors, and ignoring the looks he was getting from sympathetic fellow patrons, Spock pulled out his comm and sent details of the evening to Uhura while he finished his dinner.

//I'm sorry, was it embarrassing when he stormed out? Everyone had to be staring.// she replied after awhile.

//They were, but I was in no way embarrassed,// he replied. //Others simply do not understand our love.//

//OMG, what is wrong with you?! ROTFLMFAO//

Pleased, Spock paid the check and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk about an OOC Spock? There ya go. Though, I've always thought he would have a great, and probably nutty, sense of humor that he would at least share with his best buddy, Uhura. As for the way the story is heading, do you get it now? (Cackles madly!)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about half as long as the other two simply because there wasn't much more to tell at this point. There's not a lot of sap or loving between Jim and Bones simply because I'm dedicating the next chapter to all that. It's going to be full of love and sex so never fear!
> 
> Also, I wanted to give another big thank you to my commenters: you really keep me going. But I'm surprised you didn't call me out on where this story was going. I thought someone would be like 'wait a minute' after chapter two. I loved hearing from everyone, though! Not just comments but kudos and just hits make me happy! Thank you for reading!

Day two of Jim's exile into space found Leonard up before was reasonable, eyes red, nursing a mug of coffee. He hadn't slept much the night before. His mind was a crazy maelstrom of thoughts, one moment about Jim and what he was going to say, the next about Spock and what in the name of all that was sane and holy had gotten into him. In regards to Jim, Leonard had decided that, after their last little talk, he was going to have to just admit how he felt about him, to himself (which is what kept him up all night) and to Jim. And he hoped Jim would say more than he had. Like, like like? He didn't even know how to parse that sentence.

Spock was a whole different can of worms. He would have loved to have at least remained friends – after all, they just casually dated – but it was like the last few days the Commander had gone out of his way to irritate him. And then him sending Jim off to get him out of his way with Leonard... that sure put his feelings for Jim into perspective. And if that hadn't been enough, that last date sealed it. He proved he could push all of Leonard's buttons. He hoped to never find an occasion to agree with the hobgoblin again.

The comm chiming startled Leonard out of his thoughts and he grabbed it, answering Jim a little more harshly than he intended.

“Bones!” Jim greeted in return, either not noticing the curt hello or ignoring it. “It gets worse than zero G poop chutes!”

“It does? Wait, I don't think that term references toilets.”

“It so does and yes! Astronaut food! They're making us eat old fashioned astronaut food!”

“Hey,” Bones smiled, “that stuff is great! I remember getting the ice cream and the ramen noodles when ever we were on vacation and near a 'Fleet tourist trap.”

“Sure, that's when it's great, but try that being the only food you get for several days! And it's not ice cream and noodles! I'm pretty sure what I had last night was chicken kiev and tapioca pudding. And I'm positive it was left over from the last shuttle mission. You know. From the 21st Century.”

“They're not feeding you two hundred year old food, Jim.”

“Yes they are and it's worse than those food pellets we'll have to eat when we're in deep space!”

“Huh, I had forgot about those. You, know, those are nutritionally balanced.”

“Bones!”

“I'm kidding, kid. I think they suck, too. Listen, we need to talk.”

There was a brief moment of silence and then a sigh. When Jim spoke again, his tone was much more serious.

“I know. Just trying to get you in a good mood before we talk. It's way too early for you to be able really process all this.”

“Number one, just talking to you puts me in a good mood. Number two, it's not like I slept last night. So it's not early, it's late.”

Jim gave a soft laugh that made Leonard wish more than ever the other man was there beside him. He could easily imagine the gentle smile on his face and the way he tilted his head when he was amused.

“Anyhow, I was thinking about what you said, how you like me. Well, at the risk of sounding even more like an elementary school kid with his first crush, I like you, too.”

“That's great,” the smile was still in Jim's voice. “But what about your boyfriend?”

“That jack ass is not my boyfriend! He's a lunatic!”

“Whoa, calm down! Glad to hear it, but don't kill him, or anything.”

“Don't worry, Jimmy. I'm going to talk to him, and if he's anything but agreeable, I'm going to Captain Pike to lodge a complaint.”

“Good. Now, that that's out of the way, whatcha wearing?”

“Nothin'.”

“Really?!”

“No, you infant,” Leonard laughed. “But you watch yourself and how you talk to me. I'm not one of your hanger-ons.”

“No you're not,” Jim said softly. “You're my boyfriend. At least I hope you are.”

“Yeah, I am,” Leonard smiled, feeling himself blush. “And I hope I'm the only one. You're my only one.”

“You, Leonard Horatio McCoy are the only being in my life from here on out. Does that work?”

“Like a charm. Still want to know what I'm wearing?”

“Yeah.”

“My scrubs. Got a shift in a few. Sorry Jimmy, but I gotta go.”

“OK, Bones. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye, kid.”

*~*~*~*

Even though the students were on break, the instructors still had work to do. Spock was reading and grading the last of his classes' research papers when there was a knock on his office door.

“Hey, Spock, mind if I come in?”

Leonard stood in his doorway, looking a bit sheepish. Spock preferred that to how angry the other man had been when he had last seen him, but at the same time he wished they could just start over. There was no sense in hoping for something so illogical, he decided.

“Of course not. Please, Leonard, make yourself comfortable.”

“I'm just going to cut to the chase on this, rip the band aide off in one go, so to speak,” Leonard began after taking his seat. “It's not working out between us, Spock. I'm ending our relationship.”

“Have you recently reconciled your feelings with Mr. Kirk?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah I have,” Leonard replied, looking confused.

“Good,” Spock nodded. “Did you share your findings with him? He would have already been able to communicate with you this morning.”

“Y-yeah, I told him.”

“And did he reciprocate?” Spock could be infinitely patient.

“Yes,” while Leonard could be bewildered.

“Good, then our association was successful and it is time to terminate the current parameters of our relationship.”

“What in the blazes are you talking about?!”

Spock stopped himself from huffing a sigh. He was quickly not regretting his early assessment that Kirk would be a more suitable partner for Leonard. When he had realized that during their first coffee date he had been extremely disappointed but also determined to make sure this interesting man not pass up the opportunity for companionship. Now he wondered if he should have left well enough alone. The man was volatile.

“It was very clear from the beginning that you and Jim would not 'make a move,' so I did the logical thing and pushed you.”

“You lied to me.”

“Vulcans do not lie. I was looking forward to those dates and asked you out because I found you fascinating and desirable. The fact that we were not compatible romantically did not take away from the enjoyment of dinners and lectures with a friend.”

“You led me to believe we were dating!”

“We were. Many people who are not compatible date, and you dating someone else was necessary to make Jim jealous.”

“Oh my god,” Leonard moaned, dropping his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes before looking back up. “You purposely irritated me on that last date.”

“Of course. If I had been trying to woo you I would have asked before taking you to that lecture. I am aware that Dr. Fitzgerald's ideas would be anathema to you. And if you had agreed to go I certainly wouldn't have sided with anything he said after seeing how impassioned you became against him. That way lays madness.”

“But what about Jim? You sent him away to give you a leg up with me!”

“No, I sent him on that assignment to enhance his academic resume. He is very promising and, regardless of how pointless the assignment may seem, it is one of the hardest to get and most prestigious offered by the Academy. I would have done my best to arrange it for him had I never even met you. The fact that it got him out of my way to fully implement my plan was a bonus, but Captain Pike would have never allowed it if it were my main reason.”

“Captain Pike knows what you were up to?”

“Yes. He didn't entirely approve, but I think he will change his mind once he sees I was successful.”

“Now, you listen here, you walking calculator!” McCoy shouted while rising to his feet and shaking his finger at the still seated, and stunned, Spock. “You had no right to infer with my feelings! Just because you didn't outright lie doesn't make it ok that you knowingly had me and Jim fooled! How far would have gone with this ruse? Would have fucked me if that's what it took?!”

“I did not...”

“No you didn't! Stay out of our lives, you interfering, cold blooded, bastard!”

Once again, Spock watched McCoy storm out of the room. He was so effective it was almost as if the door slid shut a little harder behind him. Surprised, Spock sat at his desk, staring at the door, until it slid open to admit Pike.

“Is it safe in here?” he asked with amusement before stopping to stand next to Spock's desk. “I could hear his tirade in my office. Told you it would blow up in your face.”

“But I was successful.”

“Sure. But no one likes a nosy, devious, match maker. Good luck when Kirk gets back! I'm not protecting you!”

And with a laugh, he left Spock to fume to himself.

*~*~*~*

“Good morning, Bones,” Jim crooned into the communicator on morning number three.

“Spock set us up,” Leonard responded, not sounding near as affectionate as Jim did.

“What are you talking about?”

“He hasn't been dating me! He's been manipulating us into admitting our feelings for each other!”

“Ok,” Jim responded after a minute of silence. “That's bad, but it worked. It's actually kind of nice, in a creepy sort of way.”

“Let me tell exactly how's he been torturing me and then you can decide!”

After Leonard spent most of the rest of their hour detailing the sins of one Mr. Spock, Jim finally had to agree with him.

“Yeah, Bones, he's gone way too far. Listen, just avoid him until I get back. We're going to get him back. I've got four more days to plan our revenge.”

“Good. Now, what are you wearing?”

*~*~*~*

Spock would never admit he was avoiding Dr. McCoy. He certainly wasn't seeking him out, though. Thankfully, the other man seemed to have no interest in finding him, either. The remainder of the time that Cadet Kirk was on assignment was spent without sight of or message from McCoy. After the last dramatic exit, Spock was unspeakably grateful. However, it was now time for Kirk to return and he couldn't stamp down on the anticipation. If McCoy was angry, then surly Kirk would be, too, and Kirk was more likely to do something about it.

He had a feeling Captain Pike would overlook any insubordination on Kirk's part just like he had overlooked Spock's own improprieties. He had said he wouldn't protect him against the backlash. Spock had to admit that that was logical. He had acted against Pike's advice, arrogantly thinking he had a better understanding of the situation then the Human captain, therefor he had to suffer the repercussions.

The waiting was the worst part. Three days after Kirk's shuttle had landed, he still had seen no sign of what his payback may be. He was becoming so paranoid that Pike was starting to notice how jumpy he had become.

“You know this is part of it,” he told Spock. “They're going to make you wait. I can't even begin to tell you how long because they're smart enough to take your heritage into account. They may not get you back until after they graduate.”

Spock really hoped he was employing humor.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait until after graduation. The afternoon of day four he received a message from McCoy asking him to meet them in a hotel off-campus later that night. He assured his ex that they simply wanted to talk, but while Spock agreed to the meeting, he was not going to let down his guard. He seriously doubted they just wanted to talk. 

At the appointed time, he arrived at the hotel door specified. Almost like armor, he wore a fresh uniform, and carried his hat beneath his arm. It was actually a very nice hotel, much more classy than what he would have expected out of them even for an elaborate prank. With some trepidation over what he would find on the other side of door, he keyed in the door code.

Spock walked in and nearly dropped his hat.

Laying in the middle of the bed was Nyota in a barely there red negligee. Beside what was probably the largest bed Spock had ever seen was a bottle of champagne on ice. Rose petals had been spread everywhere.

“Spock,” Nyota smiled nervously. “I couldn't believe it when I got your message. I thought this was where we were headed once you were done getting McCoy and Kirk together, but I'm surprised by your boldness. I hope I didn't over step by getting undressed.”

For a fraction of a second, Spock feared the two men had managed to talk Nyota into being a part of their revenge. He quickly dismissed that thought. Throughout, she had been his friend and confidant. It was simply not logical that she would switch over at this last moment. Besides, she was correct. He had been planning to court the pretty, young linguistics cadet once he had taken care of the McCoy problem. He didn't plan on it progressing so quickly, but since they were already there...

“You most certainly haven't,” he purred, throwing his had on a nearby chair and shedding his jacket.

Nyota laughed loudly as he crawled onto the bed and pounced her, still mostly clothed.

*~*~*~*

Spock didn't return to his office until late the next afternoon. His night with Nyota, and their plans for later, were forefront on his mind as he sat in front of his computer to grade his last two papers. He opened the file and stared at the results, mentally cursing his underestimation of James Kirk. The man had distracted him, then broke into his office and hacked his computer. He had to have. Spock's office computer was not linked to the network. He worked in privacy and transferred files by data disk.

All of the student papers were present, but his corresponding files with corrections, comments and grades were gone. All of his hard work was simply gone. He'd have to grade everything over again. He quickly did the calculations and realized he would not be able to get them done on time.

Revenge was one thing, but this affected more than him. He was going to strangle the life out of Kirk.

*~*~*~*

“Cadet Kirk, I need to speak with you in private, please.”

Jim dragged his attention away from staring at Bones eat. The Commander stood nearby, stiff and cold. He looked intimidating, Kirk thought mildly, standing and following him to stand under a tree near where he and Bones had been having dinner in the quad. 

“How can I help you?” he asked politely. It wasn't hard to fake anymore. He had accomplished most of what he set out to do and was no longer angry at the Vulcan.

“You can help me by explaining why you would destroy the work of fifty-seven students.”

Wow, he was mad.

“I didn't destroy their work,” Kirk countered. “Their work was left completely intact. It was only your work that was affected.”

“However, it won't just be me that is affected,” Spock suddenly dropped the ice cold visage, hi face a bit softer. “If it were just my work, I would set about recreating it without a complaint, but I will be late in turning in the grades for these students and that means they will not be counted for the semester. They will fail this class and it will be up to the Dean if I may turn the grades in late and change their scores. Making me work harder may be fair, but failing them is not.”

“You admit it, then, that what you did to Leonard was wrong and that there were better ways you could have handled it?”

“Yes, I admit I was wrong, I should not have interfered. However, I do not see how I could have handled it better.”

“Good enough, here,” Jim reached into his pocket and handed Spock a data disk he pulled out. “There's all of your work. I knew you wouldn't be able to recreate it on time. I just held it hostage.”

Spock gratefully took the disk and Kirk turned to go back to McCoy.

“Oh, and Spock?” he stopped and turned back to him. “That setup with Uhura? That's how you do it right. We got you two to finally get together without torturing you or her.”

“It most certainly was not torture,” Spock admitted, unable to stop his face from turning bright green.

“Good to know!” Jim laughed, then ran back to his lover.

McCoy looked up at him as he sat down and Jim didn't resist the urge to drop a kiss on is mouth.

“He learned his lesson?” Leonard asked with a smile.

“I believe so. You done wanting to kill him?”

“Maybe...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. My car broke down and I have no internet where I live. :(. I think I figured out how to post with my phone though so fingers crossed that this turns out readable!

The day of Jim's return Leonard waited anxiously with the other medics waiting for the shuttle coming in from the ISSM. He had had to beg, cajole, and promise favors in order to not only be on the team but to be Jim's personal doctor for the return. Of all the advances they had made, a week in zero G still had a tendency to weaken Human muscles. 

The shuttle finally arrived and the medics assigned to each of the three cadets who had gone up for the training assignment stepped forward and boarded.

“Bones!”

Leonard smiled when he saw Jim, sitting in a hover chair, with the other cadets. He waited until the other two medics had collected their patients, pushing them out in their chairs so as not to tax already weakened muscles, then stepped forward to collect his own wayward friend. He pushed him out and towards Star Fleet Medical.

“I missed you,” Jim said quietly, turning blue eyes to look up at the doctor.

“Missed you, too, Darln'” he replied, reaching down to caress one firm shoulder. He suddenly realized he hadn't touched the other man in a week, and hadn't had a chance to since they admitted they wanted to be together. He found he couldn't remove his hand from Jim's shoulder and was glad hover chairs were easy to push one handed, especially when Jim reached up to cover his hand with his own, stroking with his thumb and showing no sign of letting go.

Once they arrived at their destination, McCoy pushed him into a private exam room and helped him up onto the bio bed, reluctantly letting go of his shoulder with a final squeeze. The doctor brought out a PADD and started recording the information from the bio bed before taking more detailed readings with his Tricorder. Finally, he brought out a set of hypos and began to inject Jim with various medications, explaining as he went.

“You need a vitamin shot and this one is to combat possible dehydration. This one will help to build your muscles back up. Lucky for you, while Star Fleet wanted you to experience old style living in space, they're not interested in taking the time to let you experience recovering from zero G the old fashioned way. You'll be able to walk normally in about an hour.”

“So I'm stuck here for an hour?”  


“Yep.”

“You done with the exam?”

“Well,” McCoy smirked, putting the PADD aside, “I'm done with Star Fleet's exam, I still have mine to do.”

Much to Jim's delight, Leonard proceeded to climb on top of him, covering his body, and lightly brushed their noses together. Leonard smiled and gently pressed his lips against Jim's. When he back, Jim was smiling dreamily up at him.

“Wow,” he breathed. “What else are we going to do?”

“Mostly just a whole lot of that,” Leonard grinned, one thick eyebrow raising. “I prefer a proper bed to give you a real welcome home.”

“Works for me. I prefer to be able to participate more.”

Deciding that was enough discussion of the matter, McCoy bent his head and firmly slanted his mouth against Kirk's, who weakly wrapped his arms around his neck.

It took two minutes before McCoy had to silence the alarms on the biobed.

*~*~*~*

It was hard keeping their hands to themselves on the walk back to the dorms. The make-out session had only worked them up, left them wanting more. It had also left them with swollen lips, bruises and bites that McCoy had had to use the dermal regenerator on before they left.

“So,” McCoy began, walking with a good three feet between himself and Kirk so their hands wouldn't brush together. “What about the plan to take care of Spock, the interfering, green-blooded bastard?”

“Well, today I'll make the call to reserve the room and then we'll have to wait until the day we get it for to send the messages to Spock and Uhura. I'll have to hack into the communication grid to send Uhura's. It's a shame we're giving them that room,” Kirk leered. “We could use it ourselves.”

“I think,” McCoy said over his shoulder as he keyed open his room, “we're not going to want to leave this room long enough to make it to the other.”

Jim followed him into his room, letting the door slide shut behind him. Once it was closed, McCoy was on him, mouth hot against his and strong arms wrapping around his waist, practically carrying him to the bed. They made quick work of their reds, barely parting as they sent pieces of uniform flying to all parts of the room, until they were finally naked and panting on the bed.

After a short wrestling match, Jim ended up on top, hands braced on either side of Leonard, grinning down at him with sparkling eyes. Having assured his victory, and his conquest's happiness with that, he dove back down, latching his lips to a clavicle that had been previously hidden from his attentions.

Leonard moaned under Jim's assault and the pace suddenly slowed, Jim gently kissing and nipping at the skin beneath his mouth, working his way down to a nipple, relishing in Bones' hands clutching at his hair and caressing his neck and shoulders; those hands constantly moving over any flesh he could touch.

Jim worshiped every bit of skin on Leonard's torso, finally reaching his leaking cock and settling between his legs. Leonard obediently opened his legs for him, moaning at the feel of Jim's hands rubbing the insides of his thighs, spreading them further.

The first touch of Jim's tongue to Bones' cock nearly sent him through the roof. He cried out the man's name and curled his fingers in dark, honey blond locks again, looking down to be met with devilish eyes and a mischievous grin being warped as Jim stretched his lips over the head of his dick. When he felt the tongue lick at the slit, he moaned even louder and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

“Jim, Jim,” he moaned helplessly, shivering as Jim hummed in response, his mouth sinking lower or Bones' pole, his tongue swirling obscenely over the heated flesh. “Oh, god, baby, yes.”

It had been too long since he had been touched like this, and it was Jim. Jim, who he felt like had been teasing him since they first met. Had been teasing him over the past week. Jim whom he had fallen fast and hard for but hadn't been able to say a thing to. Jim, Jim...

“Jim!”

Leonard's orgasm came over him with little warning, but Jim just sunk deeper onto his cock, sucking him through the tremors and swallowing down every drop of cum shot into his mouth. He didn't release him until Leonard gently tugged on his hair, pulling him up to lay in his arms, his head on his shoulder and his hand against his heaving chest.

“Give me a moment, Darln', and I will happily return the favor,” Bones' breathed after a minute, turning so that he and Jim were laying beside each other, looking into each other's eyes. Jim gave him a blissful smile and took his hand, wrapping it around his weeping cock.

“Later, sweetheart. I'm really too far gone for that. I'll, um, yes, please, oh, Bones!”

His dick had been completely slick with pre cum, allowing for an easy slide of Leonard's hand as he gripped him firmly, stroked him twice, then swirled his thumb over the head of his dick. That was all it took for him to bring Jim over the edge, warm fluid splashing on both of their stomachs. He kissed and stroked the other man through the after shocks, then wiped his sticky hand on the covers and brought Jim to lay snug against him. He spent long minutes rubbing his back and kissing his hair as Jim recovered.

“I love you, Bones,” was the first thing Jim said when he recovered his breath. Leonard looked down at him and softly kissed his full lips.

“I love you, too, Jim.”

They settled back in to each other's arms, drifting off, not caring about the semen drying between them. There would be time for showers and more lovemaking after they rested.

 

//Five Years Later//

Kirk and Spock sat in the Captain's quarters, their weekly chess game/meeting in full swing. Spock, usually mostly quiet during their games after he gave a brief status report on the crew, was speaking almost constantly. They had just finished a supply layover at Earth, a rare treat, and many of the crew had been able to meet up with family and loved ones.

“And I am concerned about Mr. Chekov,” he was saying. “While he is still young, his current interest in Lt. L'Bata suggests that he is ready to settle into a stable relationship. He has been seeing her six point two four months, three point three times longer than any previous relationship, however they seem to be hesitating on the next step -”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted. “Stay out of it.”

“Captain...”

“We're off duty, Spock.”

“Jim. It is important that we are aware of the crew's current health, in all areas of their lives...”

“Stay out of it, you nosy bastard.”

“I see no point in name calling,” he replied, looking up from their game and dropping both hands into his lap. “As I seem to recall, me not staying out of it was instrumental in getting you and Dr. McCoy together.”

Jim's expression softened, a content look on his face.

“Yes, but we would have gotten there on our own. I was already jealous when you asked him out.”

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps? What about you and Uhura? We got you two together.”

“This is true.”

“Would you have not started dating her if we hadn't set you two up?”

“The lieutenant and I were already heading in that direction. My task with Dr. McCoy simply had to be completed and then I was going to begin courting her.”

“So, while it happened sooner, or interference wasn't needed as it would have happened anyhow.”

“I could concede to that logic,” Spock replied, his lips tilting into the most subtle of smiles, “however, I would have simply asked her to dinner, then lectures... it is unknown when we would have gotten to the point that you pushed us to in the hotel that night. I may have lost my chance.”

“So what you're saying is you owe us your thanks.”

“I suppose I do. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Jim smiled wider, his eyes losing their focus as he thought about the past five years. “You know, maybe we did need that boost. I still think you took advantage of being my adviser by sending me off planet...”

“Yet here you are, the youngest Captain in the Fleet."

“... but maybe I owe you my gratitude as well. This has been the best five years of my life. So, thank you, Spock.”

“You are most welcome. Perhaps enough time has passed that the good doctor would be willing to thank me as well.”

Jim gave an incredulous laugh and shook his head as he turned his attention back to the game, making a move.

“Not a chance,” he smiled. “You just need to be grateful that you two are friends now.”

“I am, as I am grateful for my friendship with you.”

“I forgave you once I got you back. Bones can hold one hell of a grudge.”

Just then, the door to Jim's quarters opened, admitting the very man they were talking about, cursing clumsy engineering Ensigns under his breath.

“Hobgoblin, you still here?” he groused, sitting on the sofa and pulling off his boots. “Don't you have a girlfriend to go bother?”

“Indeed,” Spock replied, but to Jim, causing Leonard to look between them in confusion. “Good night Captain, Doctor.”

“Good night, Spock,” Jim replied, escorting his First Officer to the door. Once he was gone, he turned back to his lover, shaking his head and smiling. “What was that all about? I thought we had made progress with you and him. Hell, I thought you two were friends.”

“We are,” Bones said, smirking up at Jim as he lounged on the couch, arms stretched across the back and legs spread wide. One hand came down as Jim watched and rubbed against the bulge in his pants that Jim was jut noticing. “But I've been thinking about you and this sofa and you riding me for the last couple of hours. I did not need him here for that.”

“No, we do not,” Kirk leered back, approaching McCoy while removing his shirts.

Yes, he was glad he had finally thanked Spock for his extreme matchmaking.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr account now, just for this series! https://alysonmckirk.tumblr.com/ After all, 101 is a big number. Come by and submit ideas for ways they can fall ;)


End file.
